My story
by Strikersky
Summary: Being Tidus's brother was always a lot a work but being in love with your own guardian is even worse. My oc will go on her own journey to stay with the one she loves even if it puts her own life on the line. Finding out she will have to choose between the one she love or face being forever without him. AuronxOc Oneshot


**Yo Strikersky **

**I've been practicing and I hope to get better at my writing I don't really have much to say but I decided to make this a one shot but it will be a good one. Its been a boring day so far but I've come so far I don't know about you but I really don't want to go see the twilight movie. I was literally dragged to all of them kicking and screaming. I don't know if you would can this briving but they gave me candy but I always thought briving involed money. Well thanks for listening enjoy.**

It was a sad day for the Zanar Twin's the clouds were gray with no sign of lightening up. The only warmth for her came from her older twin brother Tidus Zanar as he held her while she cried against him. He name was Sora she had the same beautiful teal blue eyes as her brother, black hair, with a small tan, she was only 5 years old.

While her brother had blonde hair, tan skin, and they were both sad there mother had just passed away they were both sad but Tidus held his tears in his heart. Then a man appeared in a strange red outfit, emotionless face, black glasses, a jug, and was 18 years old he was their new guardian. His name was Auron. He kneeled down and patted their heads.

"Come on let's go."

Auron picked up the crying girl as Tidus followed close behind. Auron had patted her head till she fell asleep.

A few month's had passed Tidus was going away for the night and wouldn't be back till the next day Tidus was talking to Auron "Hey old man make sure you take care of Sora. Oh yeah if she wakes up in the middle of the night just make sure she goes back to sleep." "She had trouble sleeping?" "Yea ever since our mother died." "Get going Tidus." "Fine take care of her."

Later that night Auron heard a loud scream Auron ran grabbing his sword opened the door to the girl's room. Only then did he see the girl crying.

"Sora."

"Huh? I'm sorry did I wake you?"

She gave a fake smile he walked up to the child she gripped onto him. "Sh… go back to sleep this nightmare will pass."

"I just want my Mother and Father back."

"I thought you hated Jecht."

"Huh no I don't he would just pat me on the head while he scolded Tidus. Even though I always ran to Tidus to make sure he was okay… But I guess…" He patted her head. "It's fine you don't have to talk anymore."

He helped her into bed. She gripped his sleeve he sighed then got into her bed.

"I'll stay till Tidus comes back."

"Kay."

She put her arms around him then fell asleep against his chest and she had a wonderful dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few years had passed and Sora was 16 years old. Tidus was out playing Blitzball again he was getting better and better every day especially since he was recruited for the Zanarkand Abes. He was a wonderful player, Sora herself was a great player herself even though she was asked to play to by other teams she had refused not wanting to face him. She was well known for her grace at the game. Sora then spotted Auron.

"Auron is Tidus back yet?-"

She then tripped over something's toppling over only to land on Auron himself that their lips touched. She blushed a crimson red. They stayed there longer than expected while her mind raced with thought's. (My first kiss was with Auron. Huh what do I do now I'll never look at him the same but he was always handsome no wait he's like a Father figure to me but still huh oh wait-)

She looked down to see him patiently waiting for her to regain her senses. She blushed once more trying to move only to feel a sharp stinging pain in her leg. He noticed lifting her up just like when she was girl but in a more possessive manor. Placing her on the counter he took her leg then squeezed.

"Ow…"

She winced in pain then took out a green sphere and began to heal her.

"Huh I'm okay." He smiled at the remark.

"Here take this."

He placed the sphere into her hand fading into her body. "This sphere can heal."

"Thank you."

She gave him a closed eye smile. Then she felt warmth on her lips.

"Auron what are you?"

He kissed her once more placing a hand on her waist while the other cupped her chin.

"Are you okay with this?"

He asked slightly. (He's much older than me…) But she heard herself say yes. (Did I say that?) He kissed her again. After a few more minutes of making out they stopped she caught her breath as another blush ran across her face. Auron only smiled slightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed and the make out sessions continued he was now leaving makes against her neck she was sure it was intentional. Sora was walking back inside Tidus said "Sora that mark against your neck."

"Huh? Oh-"

"It's a bug bite."

Auron said calmly drinking coffee he seemed to enjoy it but he was never able to work that damn Machina as he called it. She had to wonder what kind of childhood he had.

"I guess your right old man."

He then walked up to her "Take this."

It was a strange cream.

"Well I have Blitzball practice see ya!" He ran out "You had a cream for this?" "Of course." He kissed her lips. "Wait." "What?" "We've got to stop… Tidus is going to find out." "Good-" "No he'll be angry."

He knew how much her brothers opinion matter to her but he wanted her to himself.

"Just stop till I can think of something."

He sighed. "Fine." He left slightly disappointed.

Later Auron came back it was getting late so she was going to go to sleep when she heard knocking on the door. She opened it.

"Hello your friends with Tidus right? Sorry but he's not here at the moment."

'I know I wanted to talk with you and ask if you would go out with me."

"I'm very sorry but I'm not-"

He a hand against the door she was cornered against the wall.

"Ah…Auron!"

Then she heard foot step's coming closer to her. She saw Auron with sword in hand.

"You have five seconds to let her go or else I'll stab you just not in a place you'll die." Needless to say he ran for his life. She hid against his chest crying.

"Are you okay?"

"I love you Auron."

He placed a hand against her cheek. "I know."

Tidus came running in. "Sora did something happen I just ran into- wait forget it I can only imagine what happen to the poor guy with Auron here." He laughed. "She'll be fine just an unexpected visitor."

"Hm… thought so I thought she might be used to it all those persistent guys. Sora won't even go out with the good ones…"

He laughed "Well now that I think about it you're the only guy Sora's really fond of Auron maybe is he your type?"

He only laughed harder.

Auron then said "Tidus what would you think if we did date?"

Shocked for a moment he smiled then said "Well I'd be mad but I'd forgive her she's my sister and I love her."

"…Good"

He took Sora and kissed her. Tidus shocked fell off his chair feet in the air. He got back up once he regained consciousness. Then he glared at Auron and walked away. Sora not knowing who to go to the small nod from Auron to say it was okay. She ran to Tidus.

Sora had fallen asleep against Tidus "So are you still mad Tidus?"

"No never at her but you."

"Why she went to you as first and she still always has you as the first and last thing on her mind."

"That's not true she hesitated. She'd always come to me first without a drought in her mind but she really loves you… Soon I'll be 2nd… Take care of her Auron or you'll face me." Sora rested her head on Auron. "Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was month later Auron and her were going to watch Tidus at the Blitzball match which was rare for him he did like the game for an odd reason.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"No matter what happens stay by my side."

He gave her a bag full of strange money. "If we get separated go to Luca promise?"

"Promise but what's going on?"

"Let's go find your brother…"

She took his hand. They saw the stadium it was falling to pieces and black cloud was over them.

"Auron..?"

"It's okay…"

They then saw Tidus. "Tidus." "Sora, Auron you're okay."

Auron gave him a red sword.

"A gift from your Father this also." He gave Sora some spheres. "Let's go." As they ran facing fiend as Auron called them. They were all sucked up into a strange thing Auron and her couldn't hold on any longer and they split apart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora woke up on a strange boat

"Auron? Tidus?"

'Oh you woke up.' 'Young lady you had us scared.'

"Where am I?"

'Oh you're in our boat we found you in the ocean. Are you okay?'

"Yes I'm fine but did you happen to find two men."

'Sorry miss no.'

(I go separated 'go to Luca' I promise.)

"Please can you take me to Luca I can pay you."

'No need miss that's our destination.'

"Thank you."

Once she arrived she noticed a crowd of people curious she went to look. She noticed a strange man with blue hair, weird robes, and blue eyes. He stared at her. She heard the crowd call him Seymour but it was of very little interest to her. (His eyes there so dull even scary.) She ran till she saw Tidus. "Brother!" He looked then smiled.

"Sora."

She held him. "Who's this Tidus?"

She saw a girl with short brown hair one green eye and one blue. "Sora this is Yuna."

"Hello my name is Sora, I'm Tidus's younger sister."

"I'm Wakka you sure you're Tidus's sister yah?"

"Lulu." The dark witch said. "Kimahari- Ronso." She smiled "Nice to meet you all thank you for taking care of my brother." "Hey Wakka, Sora should join our team too." "What a girl."

"Yeah she's known in Blitzball for being the most graceful well in Zanarkand." She blushed at her brothers praise. "Wait Tidus isn't Auron with you?" "I thought he might be with you."

"No…"

Sora said with crushed hope.

Lulu then said "Were you both effected by Sin's toxin's?"

"What's sin?"

–They took time to explain things to her-

Sora was now in the Blitzball game when the ball came her way she kicked up. (Why am I doing this again oh yeah Tidus begged me.) The ball up and out of the water she swam up smiling she turned clockwise as she kicked the ball only for it to make a strange shot in the goal. She half smiled as they called half time.

Tidus praised her on her Nadeshiko kick (I remember I only made invented this shot so I could be just as good as Tidus.) She got patted on the head from him which made her blush.

"Well Wakka the rest is up to you."

"Huh you not goin to play?" They both nodded their heads no.

Sora watched as Wakka final shot and won them the game. She cheered when someone caught her eyes

"Auron? Auron!"

She ran and then he looked her way she jumped and he caught her. He smiled slightly.

"You were beautiful…"

"Huh?"

"Playing Blitzball."

She blushed as he kissed her.

'Oh this is going to hurt the guys it seems Sora had a boyfriend and it is none other than Sir Auron. Who was guardian to none other than Lord Braska himself.' They saw themselves on a scream. She blushed harder. "Wait how many people are watching?!" She panicked. They all laughed "Eh…" She ran.

As soon as Auron came in she hid her face into his chest. He sighed.

"Tidus was still laughing at her.

"Be quiet Tidus I didn't know the whole town would be watching…"

She gripped onto Auron tighter.

"Tidus come here."

Auron said. He then flicked him in the head.

"Don't hurt your sister's feelings."

"Okay I'm sorry Sora…"

"…"

"Sora..?"

"…" Auron sighed slightly.

Auron carried her to the outskirts of town with the others. (I don't want to face anyone. At least Auron doesn't laugh at me…) Auron got used to her clingy form and actually enjoyed it. He placed a hand on her head.

"Look at me."

She did so teary eyed. He then sighed

"You can be so much trouble." (But it only makes me love you more.) He thought.

"Yuna your Father asked me to be your guardian do you accept?

" It was hard to take him seriously when he held the girl but Yuna smiled then bowed.

"Of course it would be an honor."

"Them to."

She smiled again

"Yes."

Sora then bowed. Sora then bowed to her.

"I may not be any help on your quest but I promise to do my best."

She smiled.

"…"

"Is something wrong?"

Sora said they blushed slightly. "A-Auron what did I do?" She whined and held him on his sleeve. (Too cute for her own good.) "Nothing." "Don't lie Oh…" (I wonder will I get back home to Zanarkand?) Yuna said "Well let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On their travel they saw a lake with flowers on top. "Auron what are those?" "Moonflow there flowers that bloom at night." "Wow. This place is wonderful." Tidus said "I have an idea." "No Tidus were not waiting till night." "Ugh."

After a few hours she saw a huge monster.

"There Shunpuff's…"

"Huh?"

"When I escort Lord Braska Jecht attacked one."

"Huh why?"

"He was drunk and mistaken it for a fiend. In exchange we offered all the money we had." Sora just laughed sweetly. Tidus came and said "What ya talking about." "Oh Father." "Well better… make sure Yuna's got the ticket's." She held onto Auron. "He's always like that… why?" He just held her once.

When they got to the next island she saw Tidus he was speaking with a girl with green eyes.

"Tidus."

"Oh Sora this is my friend Rikku."

Her blonde hair was the first thing she noticed.

"Hello my name is Sora."

She smiled at the girl. Then Yuna came and talked with Rikku. Auron was there. "Yuna said "Sir Auron I would like Rikku to become a guardian. "Let me see your eyes." "No go huh." "Okay."

Sora and her friends were just at the temple. Then they saw Seymour. She held onto Auron. "Hello Lady Luna… I see you have a few new guardians. Right miss?" She saw he was speaking to her. "…" "Well Yuna how about I escort you to the next temple." "Of course thank you."

As they walked Seymour made a few more attempts at talking to her which she I turn did her best not to answer she stayed close Auron tightening her grip on his hand. Once they made it to the temple Seymour smiled at them then at her and was gone.

They didn't go into the temple at that moment but passed it to visit a small cave Auron then said

"I'll stay here."

She took his hand noticing something was wrong while the others left.

"Are you okay? You look sick."

"You don't have to worry about me I'll be fine." She held him as he kissed her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later she saw Yuna with a strange sphere she was acting different than before. Even when she was with Tidus she was still think of something else till finally she said "I want to see Master Seymour again."

But once there they all witnessed the strange sphere and what it had to say they realized Seymour was one of the unsent meaning he was already dead. They ran in to see Yuna was injured. She was going to do a sending but was stopped. They were all captured by guards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora woke up to find herself in a strange cage hanging above a huge pit Auron was also in the cage she held him.

"Auron…"

(What's going on how did we get in trouble for killing someone who was already dead?) "You girl your presents is requested." "Huh me?" Auron blocked her. "I'm not letting her go."

They shocked him.

"Auron stop I'll go!"

He gripped her but she looked back jumping out he looked disappointed in her.

"Sora…"

She was in a room alone sitting nervously when she saw Seymour "Huh your dead…" "So you thought daughter of Jecht." "Wait how do you know-" "It was quite obvious Jecht too was known for Blitzball, among other things, and you and your brother both carry his teal blue eyes. Also we have heard some things about you."

He got a bit too close for comfort.

"Wait-"

"Now, now no running or what might happen to that guardian of yours…"

He kissed her as the tears ran down.

"If I can't have Yuna you'll have to do."

She cried as he gripped her arm pulling her up.

"I swear didn't that guardian go any further than a kiss with you? I guess I'll have too."

Scared she slapped him.

"You little-"

He punched her that she fell full force to the ground.

"Auron…"

"No he can't help you now."

He smirked. "Now… why don't we continue."

He placed a hand against her cheek she bite him not wanting to be touched anymore. Angry he gripped her neck throwing her to the wall she fell. He pulled her up by her hair

"Will you continue to disobey me Sora."

She looked up into his eyes and he saw hate, anger, but most of all the will to keep fighting him. He back handed her. (Auron where are you I can't keep this up…) Blood dripped from her lips he was about to hit her again when the door came through.

"A-Auron!"

"So you escaped… since I'm feeling merciful I'll let you go Sora for now that is."

He was gone. Auron ran up to her and lifted her up. In a way he felt most responsible for what had happened. Sora looked at him in his eyes then cried

"You're here I'm so glad…"

He held her even tighter.

"You're going to be okay I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

He almost let her go when she said "No don't leave me!"

She panicked gripping his shirt.

"What did he do to you..?"

Her eyes were in shock as if, if he left now he might not come back. Tidus came in. "Auron you found her here I'll take it from here."

"No let go Auron!"

She cried harder against his chest when her brother tried to pry her lose just the Tidus looked hurt like his heart broke in two. It looked like he'd have both the twin's crying and he didn't know if he could handle it. This was already taking years off his life.

"Tidus we have to move."

"…Yeah"

(She choose me but this isn't the way I wanted to chosen.) He patted Tidus's head.

"Let's go." He smiled once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora gripped onto his chest

"We got separated."

"I can walk now…"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"What he do to you Sora?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

He gripped her arm.

"I'm fine Auron."

She said angry and turned away he gripped her arm.

"Let go." He didn't.

"Let go right now!" He pulled her into his arms once more then wiped her tears away only to notice swelling on her cheek. He began to heal her.

"I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble… I'm sorry."

"I never blamed you not once."

"I love you Auron…"

"I know." He kissed her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

They had met up with the others but it wasn't the same as it was before they had all begun to notice any mention of the name Seymour and she'd leave not returning till Auron usually came to get her back. It had been hard on all of them but Auron seemed to have it the worst never being to reassure her Seymour would never get his hands on her again.

On their way to Zanarkand she and Tidus fell behind.

"Sora is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine sorry for everything."

"You're my sister I'll always forgive you but it makes me sad I'm not your first choice anymore."

"But you're still my brother and you're the one who taught me it's okay to be scared."

"That was a long time ago no need to thank me."

"If it wasn't for you I would have had to walk that very thin line forever it was hard just to be me and for that Tidus made me love you so much."

Then Rikku came running back

"Come on you two and Tidus what are we going to do about Yunie?"

"What's wrong with Yuna?"

"They didn't tell you daughter of Jecht?"

"Huh?"

She hated the thought of knowing this voice she turned slowly and gave a crooked smile. Tidus said "Rikku get the others." "But-" "NOW!" She was grateful Tidus didn't ask her because she couldn't feel her feet very well in fact she could fell anything Seymour smirked. "…" Then she fainted.

Sora woke up to the sound of Auron's voice

"5 more minutes Auron…"

"Sora, Sora… wake up."

She heard a few giggles.

"Why isn't she waking up? what didn't you tell me Tidus?!"

"Nothing I told you she fainted on sight it looked painful."

"If you don't tell me right now I'm grounding you!"

"How are you going to ground me here old man? if you hadn't noticed were in the middle of nowhere."

"This wouldn't have happened if I were there."

"How was I supposed to know this was going to happen one look at Seymour and she fainted."

His smirk stained her memory she reached up grabbing the closes thing to her it was Auron. "Huh how did I-" He looked at her she was clearly confused. She was holding his hand when she spotted blood.

"I'm sorry are you okay Auron?"

She began healing him. He flicked her

"Worry about yourself first."

"Oh." She smiled slightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had finally made it to Zanarkand after finding a way so Yuna didn't have to die. Auron approached her then said silently

"Sora, Jecht your Father is Sin."

"Huh Auron what do you mean?"

Tidus then said

"Sora we are part of the faith only a dream that's why were getting weaker every second."

"A dream? So if we destroy the final Aeons and Sin we-"

"Destroy ourselves…"

"But I don't-"

Auron held her

"everything will be okay… I promise I'll be with you."

"Okay Auron."

With that in mind it was finally time to destroy Sin there she saw standing there was her Father Jecht. "Father?" He looked at them. "You're late Auron… Hey Kids…" He spoke sadly but proud.

"You got so tall but your all bones."

He said to Tidus. "Sora you're looking more and more like your mother."

Tidus made a small smile. "You two have grown."

Tidus then said "Yeah but your still bigger."

"Well I am sin you know."

It was a failed attempt at humor Tidus said

"That's not funny."

He laughed half heartedly "Well you… know let's do this…"

"Dad I hate you so much…"

"I know, I know"

Sora knew better than anyone it was there way of saying I'm sorry and I love you. Tears ran down her face.

"You know what you must do. Pretty soon I'm going to become sin completely I'm glad you're here but before we start I want you to know I won't be able to control myself anymore. I'm sorry."

"That's enough let's finish this."

"Your right, Sora be careful."

He transformed.

"Sora I know this is hard but this is for all of us. I promise I'll make it quick dad!"

The battle came to an end he left his sword on the ground. Jecht staggered then fell to the ground they both ran to him and held his hand as he slowly faded away.

"You're going to cry; I know you're going to cry, you always cry, See you're crying…"

They both had tears forming in there teal blue eyes. "I hate you dad."

"Father why I-I-"

He patted there head. "Save it for later."

"Right we have job to do don't we?"

"That's right I'd expect that from my kids."

"You know I'm actually proud to have you as my Father."

He got up one more time "Sora can you hum the song one more time."

"Yes."

Then he said "Sora…my girl you are my final Aeon…"

"Huh what do you mean Father? You want me to destroy my own sister..?"

Auron gripped him. "Wait Father I'll do it I have too."

"I'm so Sorry Sora, Tidus I regret putting so much on your shoulders. But I'm so proud." He smiled one last time before disappearing.

It was the final battle and everyone sensed it Tidus then said taking the first step

"Everyone this is the final battle alright? After we beat new Yevon we'll disappear…"

He looked at Yuna. Even she knew he really loved Yuna but after this it would be the end but that too wasn't true he would always be with her even in death.

"I'm saying good bye I know it's selfish but this is my story."

They ran to fight. She saw just how hard Tidus fought for Yuna. One by one the Aeons appeared before them in their home Zanarkand. One last time did she watch Yuna dance. Sora watched as Auron disappeared. He fell

"Auron!"

She ran

"Oh looks like my time is up love all I can do is lie here… I'm so tired…"

"Auron…"

"I'm so glad I got to meet you in your Zanarkand. Because I was able to love you Sora."

"Nah Auron."

He placed a hand on her cheek as the tears came down. She held him as he finally was able to disappear "I'll wait for you…"

All the Aeons were gone accept for her and she suddenly found herself tired too.

"Tidus do me a favor."

She said smiling as the faith was leaving also.

"Please kill me."

"No I can't"

"Please Tidus."

"I love you so much I can't your my sister."

"If you don't how can I get back to him… Tidus I need you to do this for me."

She saw them all cry.

"Yuna I know that was supposed to be your last dance but one more time?"

"No I'll do it."

Tidus said. He then brought out his sword and cried a single tear as it pierced threw her. "See it didn't hurt at all" She clutched her wound. "Well I have to go Auron's waiting for me everyone don't lose faith…"

She put a hand to her heart.

"Farewell but not goodbye."

She smiled slightly then ran into a bright light that awaited Auron's open arms.

"Thanks for waiting I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sora and Auron watched Yuna give her final speech as summoner. She listened

'Everyone now sin is finally dead we've all lost so much. Working together now we can make new homes for ourselves and new dreams and I know the journey will be hard. We have lots of time and together we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us so let's start today and just one more thing. The people and friends we have lost don't loss their faith and never forget them…'

"Auron shouldn't we show ourselves?"

"No Lady Yuna still has much to learn."

"okay but-

" 'SORA!'

She heard Yuna call them in surprise.

"Hm… I don't know why but I have the oddest feeling Yuna might know were here…"

He sighed "Let's go."

She smiled

"Kay but I hope on day Yuna can realized Tidus was always with her…" They ran.

Epilogue

A few years had passed and they were on a beach watching Tidus return home it made her smile for him to finally be able to be with the one he loved. But Yuna was the one to wait for him to return again.

"Ready to leave Sora."

"As long as I have you."

As they turned she heard a loud voice as they were spotted

"AURON! Get back here with my innocent sister!"

Surprised she fell in the water Auron caught her falling to.

"Ah."

She smiled at Auron. They swam back to shore only to be surrounded to by their friends.

"Auron it's good to be home."

"I guess."

"Oh yes and before I forget Auron I'm not scared anymore… you will always be with me, though I may forget you we will always be connected, and I love you!" She blushed saying it out loud it made him smile. "I love too. Let's go." Okay, Auron." She took his hand and joined the others for every story must have an ending.

**Well I hope you liked it, it was just a quick little one shot but I thought it wrote with good intentions but if you like it please review.**

**-Strikersky**


End file.
